The new love of the quarterback
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: La pareja Finchel se ha roto pero eso no quiere decir que no sigan siendo amigos y es que Finn necesitara ayuda para conquistar a una nueva y misteriosa alumna que sea a unido al Glee Club.


Primero de todo, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Segundo, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen (porque sino Finn estaría encerrado en mi armario de por vida y viviría con Blaine y Kurt jjiji). Tercero, no es que no me gusten los personajes de Rachel y Finn juntos es que simplemente no me acaba de convencer la pareja que hacen (en realidad no me gusta ninguna de las parejas que a tenido Finn porque el es mio muahaha).

Querría aclarar que en la historia Merces y Sam salen juntos, así como Tina y Mike. Artie no tiene novia (de momento) y Santana esta enamorada de Brittany (que esta soltera). Tranquilos, todos estos personajes también tendrán papales recurrentes.

* * *

Finn ahogó un suspiro. Definitivamente la clase estaba resultando un autentico coñazo (más de lo habitual). Se removió en su sitio buscando una posición cómoda, cosa que no logró. El profesor explicaba alegremente un teorema matemático y parecía divertirse él solo. Finn no entendía ni una maldita palabra. ¿Porque las matemáticas eran tan difíciles? Solo ver el libro le entraba sueño y, sinceramente, creía que la mitad de las palabras se las inventaban porque, quien en su sano juicio llamaría a algo "hipotenusa" o quien llamaría a su hijo Aristóteles". Desde luego Finn no.

Estaba tan aburrido que se puso a pensar, a reflexionar sobre su vida. Su "carrera musical" iba viento en popa: era el solista masculino del Glee Club y la señora Pillsbury le había comentado que, si seguía así, tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar una beca e ir a la universidad. Su "carrera deportiva" tampoco iba mal del todo: estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano como capitán y en sus ratos libres jugaba a basquet y a béisbol. Estaba hecho todo un deportista. Lo que era la vida personal... Con su familia estaba genial. Su madre por primera vez era feliz y eso era lo que a él le importaba; Bart no le caía mal, era un buen tipo como un padre para él y Kurt.. Bueno, Kurt era Kurt y Finn ya se había acostumbrado a sus manías estrafalarias (como intentar por todos los medios que se pusiera maquillaje, cosa que nunca lograba ni lograría) y hasta incluso le gustaba tenerlo como a hermanastro. Los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano por fin habían dejado de molestarlo por formar parte de Glee y su popularidad había vuelto a crecer. Ya no más granizados en la cara (cosa que agradecía inmensamente), ni empujones, ni pintadas en su taquilla y fotografías, ni insultos, ni bromas pesadas... Algunos del Glee Club aún eran molestados pero Finn intentaba que su nuevo estatus aflojara un poco el acoso que sufrían sus amigos. Por suerte, así era la mayoría de veces. Kurt ya no era molestado (gracias a ser el hermanastro de Finn) y le iba muy bien con Blaine. Incluso Finn que tenia la percepción de una lechuga podía ver la buena pareja que hacían y, francamente y aunque se le hiciera extraño, se alegraba mucho por ellos. Ademas, un Kurt feliz era un problema menos o por lo menos eso pensaba el quarterback. Entre Puck y él ya no había resentimientos y ya podía hablar normalmente con Quinn, como si nada hubiera pasado. Si, hablaban desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no le tenia rencor y eso le aliviaba. Finn era una chico cariñoso y amable, no le agradaba odiar a la gente.

Y respecto a Rachel... hacía menos de un mes que asistía a un cursillo de teatro fuera del colegio pero aún seguía en el Glee Club solo que a veces no iba a los ensayos. Le fastidiaba un poco que en el pasado ella les hubiera machacado tanto con los ensayos de Glee si después ni ella misma se los tomaba en serio pero bueno, las chicas eran así de complicadas (por lo menos eso decían los otros chicos en especial Puck). Rachel había cortado con él hacía tan solo una semana y, por muy extraño que parezca (Finn estaba totalmente colgado de ella desde hacia mucho) Finn no quería morirse, ni se sentía solo, ni se deprimió ni sufrió toda esa tristeza de la que hablan las canciones que sientes cuando tu gran amor te deja. Solo sintió un enorme alivio como si llevara un peso en la espalda y lo hubiera soltado de golpe. Hacía tiempo que lo suyo no funcionaba y Finn sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría. "Las cosas no duran eternamente" le había dicho su hermanastro mientras se empolvaba la nariz en el espejo de su taquilla cuando Finn le dio la noticia. Eso si, cuando Finn le preguntó por su relación con Blaine, Kurt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja afirmó que "somos la excepción que confirma la regla". Finn se preguntó si las reglas de una relación heterosexual también se aplicarían a una relación gay. Supuso que si. La reacción de Puck ante la noticia fue algo calmada, solo soltó un "las chicas judías son así de raras sino fijate en mi madre" y se fue por donde había venido. Finn se quedó perplejo (y ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir esa palabra). Los otros del Glee Club actuaron de una forma más normal. Algunos se sorprendieron, otros comentaron que ya se veía venir y Mercedes comentó que había visto a Rachel con un guapo tío rubio. A el chico esa información se le hizo de más, Finn ya sabía quien era: un tal Iain que hacía clases de teatro con ella (era una de las razones por las que Rachel había cortado). Era el nuevo amor de Rachel. Amor, amor no, pues no eran novios, digamos que Rachel se había enamorado locamente de él por un sinfín de cualidades que ella misma le había enumerado (y estuvo parloteando durante más de una hora). Finn se alegraba por ella, era una buena chica y se merecía a un buen chico simplemente ese buen chico no era él.

Finn alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre no se que raíz cubica pero al ver que ya no podía seguir la clase volvió a sus delirios mentales. Ya le pediría los apuntes a algún empollón. En ese momento solo quería volver a enamorarse, demostrar a todo el mundo y a él mismo que lo había superado cosa que nadie se creía, ni siquiera Puck. Tal vez podía salir con alguna chica que ya conocía...

La primera que le vino a la cabeza fue Quinn pero rápido se arrepintió de haberlo pensado. No podía salir con ella. Si era guapa y había sentido cosas muy fuertes por ella pero en un pasado le hizo mucho daño y ademas, si lo hiciera Puck no estaría muy contento. Ellos dos no eran novios pero estaba claro que el chico de la cresta no le hacía mucha gracia que los chicos acosaran y merodearan alrededor de la ex-animadora. Descartada.

La segunda que apareció en su cabezota hueca fue Santana. Era guapa, estaba buena y había perdido su virginidad con ella pero creía que era una bruja fría y algo (por no decir muy) golfa debajo de un uniforme chillón de animadora. Descartada

La siguiente fue Brittany pero no quería salir con alguien más tonto que él (que ya era mucho decir) y es que por culpa de copiar sus exámenes de matemáticas tenia una media realmente baja. "¿Quien iba a saber que la raíz cuadrada de cuatro no era arco iris y que el teorema de Pitágoras no decía que el rosa solo combina bien con el blanco y el negro?" cuando Finn había dicho eso mientras se quejaba de sus malas notas todos habían rodado los ojos y habían mirado hacia otro lado a excepción de Kurt que había añadido "también combina bien con el naranja". Por suerte desde que su hermanastro se sentaba a su lado sus notas habían mejorado considerablemente. Descartada.

Pensó en Tina o en Mercedes pero las dos tenían novio. Descartadas.

La última en la que pensó fue en Rachel. Se dio un golpe en la frente tan fuerte que se le quedo roja durante unos minutos. Estaba pensando en chicas para demostrar que había olvidado a Rachel e iba él y pensaba en ella. "Genial Finn, eres simplemente genial" pensó para él mismo "Por cierto, que pocas chicas conoces chaval". Genial, ahora hablaba con él mismo en segunda persona. Totalmente descartada.

Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha y volvió a prestar atención a la clase. El profesor parecía estar enfadado y señalaba frenéticamente algo en la pizarra, parecía algún complicado problema. Sus gritos eran ensordecedores. "Olvidate de que alguien consiga responder ese problema" pensó mientras una risa rechinante salía de sus labios rosados. En serio, a ese profesor le encantaba complicarles la vida. La gente "normal" de esa clase no tenia la capacidad suficiente para resolver esa clase de problemas y los empollones no querían salir para no acabar el día en el cubo de basura. El castaño no sabía porque los seguía avasallando con esos complicados ejercicios si nunca nadie los resolvía (por lo menos frente a toda la clase).

Un chirrido interrumpió la clase y todos parecieron alegrarse mucho. Todas las miradas se centraron en el director Figgins, un tío un poco raro según el criterio de Finn, que entró tambaleándose a la clase con una extraña sonrisa muy sospechosa en el rostro. Detrás suyo había una chica. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta no muy larga pero su flequillo castaño estaba ladeado a la derecha, su piel era tan blanca como la cera, sus ojos eran anormalmente grandes y de un color turquesa, su nariz pequeña, labios finos de un color muy claro y mejillas sonrosadas. No debía superar el metro sesenta e incluso era más baja que Rachel (que ya es decir mucho), sus manos eran pequeñas y sus brazos largos y delgados mientras sus piernas eran bastante cortas. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado: no estaba como un palo pero desde luego no estaba... rellenita. Vestía un mono tejano que le iba algo grande ya que un tirante le caía por el hombro derecho, la camiseta que llevaba debajo era de un rosa pastel y una chaqueta marrón de lana estaba atada a su cintura.

-Se llama Allison Goldberg y se a mudado recientemente a nuestra ciudad. Espero que sean amables con ella- soltó el director sin más antes de irse de la estancia.

Finn esbozó una mueca de preocupación mientras posaba las manos en su suave y corto cabello. Siempre que el director soltaba ese discurso, todo el mundo se metía mucho más con el nuevo. Sin embargo mientras normalmente todos los nuevos sonreían nerviosamente, la chica miraba a todos con mucho desinterés, incluso con aburrimiento. El profesor (que parecía que el tener una nueva alumna le había renovado las energías) le indicó sentarse delante de Finn el cual deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera buena en matemáticas y ella, con paso monótono y manos en los bolsillos, le hizo caso.

Habían pasado ya las clases y ni Finn ni Kurt habían tenido el valor para hablarle (aunque se morían de ganas). Por una parte, a Finn le chica le había parecido interesante (pero aterradora) y Kurt había notado que llevaba no se que deportivas muy caras y difíciles de encontrar. Los dos se quejaban en el Glee Club (ese día tocaba ensayo) mientras Quinn, Santana y Brittany se retocaban el maquillaje, Artie, Puck y Blaine hablaban animadamente sobre cualquier trivialidad y las dos parejas (Mike y Tina por una parte y Sam y Mercedes por al otra) hacían... las cosas que normalmente hacen las parejas. El señor Schuester estaba tardando más de lo habitual cosa extraña en él pero cuando lo hizo, apareció con una persona no desconocida para todos los del grupo... Allison. Kurt y Finn se miraron con una mirada que era una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. Sobretodo emoción (más por parte de Kurt).

-Chicos, ¡chicos!-gritó al ver que nadie le prestaba atención- Allison-señaló a la chica que solo levantó la palma de la mano como salutación-es una chica que se ha mudado hace una semana a nuestro pueblecito y dice que quiere audicionar para entrar en "New Directions".

Finn buscó con la mirada a Rachel pero ella no estaba allí. Seguramente estaría en el taller de teatro. Allison dio un paso al frente, algo tímida y a Finn le pareció una chica completamente diferente a la que había visto unas horas antes.

-Me llamo Allison Goloberg y estaba en el coro de mi anterior instituto. Cantaré una canción que me gusta mucho.

_You told me_

_There's no need_

_To talk it out_

_Cause it's too late_

_To proceed_

_And slowly_

_I took your words_

_And walked away_

A todos les sorprendió su voz dulce que no se parecía a ninguna del Glee Club. No era potente como la de Mercedes, ni se parecía a la de Rachel o Santana... Era una voz muy melódica, como si la cantara una niña.

_No looking back_

_I won't regret, no_

_I will find my way_

_I'm broken_

_But still I have to say..._

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma muy rápida y su coleta se movió violentamente para dar paso a una voz mucho más fuerte, más roquera pero sin perder la dulzura.

_It's alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's alright, it's OK_

_So don't you botter what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't returned_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_It's alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

Su pie derecho se movía frenéticamente, marcando el ritmo de la canción.

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me_

_Just save them for someone in nedd_

_It's way too late_

_I'm closing the door, ¡oh!_

Todos los del Glee Club saltaron de sus sillas como si los hubieran empujado y se pusieron a cantar y a bailar alrededor de la chica menos Finn que se quedó mirando la escena con una gran sonrisa bobalicona (de esas que solo puede hacer él) en el rostro. No era difícil hacer saltar a todo el Glee Club a la pista de baile pero él por primera vez solo tenía ganas de observar un poco más el espectáculo.

_It's alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's alright, it's OK_

_So don't you botter what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't returned_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_It's alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

_It's alright, it's OK_

_So don't you botter what I do_

_No matter what you say_

_I won't returned_

_Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now_

_It's alright, it's OK_

_I'm so much better without you_

_I won't be sorry_

Finalmente Finn saltó y cantó la parte final de la canción formando un bonito dúo que podía equipararse sus mejores actuaciones junto a Rachel. Seguro que si ella hubiera estado allí lo hubiera rebatido, cosa que hubiera puesto al quarterback de los nervios. Era raro. Cuando salía con Rachel sus defectos se le hacían evidentes pero adorables. Ahora cada vez que daba alguna de sus brillantes (y normalmente ignoradas) sugerencias solo tenia ganas de gritarle lo pesada que era. Pero no era el momento de pensar en los fastidiosos defectos de Rachel, era momento de cantar su dúo con toda su alma.

_It's alright, it's OK_

_Alright, OK_

_Without you_

_No matter what you say_

_It's alright, it's OK_

_Alright, OK_

_Without you_

_I won't be sorry..._

Allison jadeó por le esfuerzo de haber cantado toda la canción y todos los demás miembros exclamaron ovaciones y aplaudieron lo más fuerte que pudieron. Finn estaba totalmente inmóvil. Había sentido una chispa, algo parecido a cuando cantó la primera vez con Rachel, esa corriente eléctrica y supo que quería conocer mejor a esa chica, no de una manera romántica sino de una manera plena y estaba claro que podría hacerlo en el Glee Club pues ella tenía talento de sobras para entrar en "New Directions". Lo que no sabia es que la conocería y se implicaría mucho con ella, quizá más de lo que en un principio habría deseado.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos ;)


End file.
